Draco Malfoy and the Boy Who Loved Him
by The Tea Party Witch
Summary: Drarry series. Disclaimer inside as well as warnings. Draco and Harry have been dating since second year at Hogwarts. They are trying to keep it a secret but they're too adorable and obviously in love. Harry tells Hermione and Blaise finds out from Draco. What will happen when Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley finds out? Read this to find out. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: And So It Starts

**A/N: Hey dearies, sorry that I haven't written in a bit. College is completely mad, much like myself :D. I thought that I'd write another Drarry story since the last one was well written and seemed to flow well. Your opinions of my stories are always welcome, dearies. Please read and review!**

 **\- BlindHalfBloodSlytherin03**

Draco Malfoy was walking around the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was looking for his boyfriend, Harry Potter. He and Harry had secretly been dating each other since second year. After their detention with Hagrid in second year, Harry had approached Draco and asked him why he fled. He explained that he was a downright coward and that he didn't want to leave him there. Draco then blurted out that he was gay, and had known that he was gay for quite some time. Harry had reassured him not to worry because he himself, was bisexual. Harry had smiled at him that day and kissed him for the first time. That had been their first kiss.

Draco was looking for Harry now, in their third year and their second year of dating. He hadn't seen Harry since breakfast and he was worried. He found him, practicing Quidditch with the other Gryffindors. He waited in the shadows, and like a good little Slytherin, only made himself known when Harry was alone. He snuck out of the shadows and walked up to Harry, snaking his arms around him. "Someone might see us, Malfoy." Harry whispered to him, even though he wanted nothing more than to kiss Draco's soft lips. So he did. He kissed his cheeks and forehead too, since Draco was a little shorter than him, which he revelled at. "Potter, don't you _dare_ stop kissing me." Draco informed Harry in a drawl, kissing Harry's cheek with a grin. "I wasn't going to, Malfoy." Harry replied quietly. He smirked as he told his boyfriend, "Although, I do think that we should take this to the Room of Requirement, don't you?" Draco smiled as he answered, "Sounds delightful, Potter. Let me go there before you, just in case someone sees us go together. I'll see you there in a bit." He kissed Harry's lips once more as he strode off to the Room of Requirement. Harry stared at him as he walked away. He watched Draco's firm bum as it moved when he walked and thought about how happy he was, to be Draco Malfoy's boyfriend. When Harry got to the Room of Requirement, the door appeared instantly. He opened the door to find a comfortable looking room fashioned as a sitting room. He smiled, as most things were either black or grey, not showing any house colours. Good, Harry didn't need any reminders that he ought to hate the boy that he adored.

Draco rose elegantly from the couch, smiling at Harry as he hugged him closely to him. "I'm so happy that you're here, I thought that you wouldn't come." Harry smiled at him as he told him, "You're adorable." Draco scowled at him as he defiantly answered Harry, "No, I'm _not!_ Who told you that? I swear, if it was Pansy, don't trust her. The witch could make a living out of deception." Harry chuckled as he told him with mirth, mischief in his emerald eyes, "No one told me, Malfoy. You're just adorable." Draco sniffed irritably at his boyfriend as he answered stiffly, "Malfoys aren't _adorable,_ Potter." Harry smirked at him as he retorted in a teasing tone, knowing that his boyfriend couldn't stand being called adorable, "Well _you_ are. Malfoy, so shut up. You're practically an angry blond kitten." Draco tried to defend himself, letting Harry know that several first year Slytherins cowered at the sight of him, "I'll have you know, Po – _mh!"_ Harry crushed their lips together in a passionate, heady kiss. Draco was quiet after that, he mused. Harry broke the kiss and fondly teased his boyfriend, "I thought that would shut you up." Draco scowled at his boyfriend as he muttered, "Bugger off, Potter." Harry smirked at his boyfriend's annoyance. He knew that Draco knew that he was only winding him up because it was adorable to see him angry, in Harry's opinion. Harry laughed as he smirked at his blond boyfriend and whispered to him, "Such strong language from my little blond kitten." Draco pinched the bridge of his sharply structured nose as he deadpanned, "You're damn infuriating, Potter." Harry smirked at him as he kissed his forehead and replied sweetly, "Thank you. You know that I'm only teasing you, don't you Malfoy?" Draco smiled at him and answered, "Don't worry, Potter. If I thought that you actually meant any of that, I'd have left the room long ago." Harry laughed and hugged his boyfriend close to him, snuggling into Draco's warm toned body. He was wearing a Slytherin green knitted jumper and it was a soft as fur. Harry mused to himself, ' _He actually is an angry blond kitten. Better not tell him that though…_ ' Draco snuggled into Harry as he somehow got them into a comfortable position of snuggling on the wide soft black leather couch that either Draco or the Room had conjured for them. They stayed like that for a while until Draco cast a _Tempus_ charm to check the time, finding out that it was exactly six o'clock in the evening and it would be time for dinner soon. Draco softly told a sleepy Harry, "Potter, it's time for dinner. Come on, you've got to get down there or Granger and Weasley won't be able to find you. They'll worry, and we don't want or need them to find us, do we?" Harry sighed and answered, "No, I suppose not. Come on then, let's go, Malfoy." Harry stood up, but didn't leave. He wanted a goodbye kiss from Draco. Draco hugged him close as he whispered, "See you here tomorrow, same time?" Harry grinned as he happily answered, "I can hardly wait." Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands and kissed him gracefully with finesse and love. Harry kissed back without hesitation and bid Draco goodbye.

Harry walked down to the Great Hall, where he knew Hermione and Ron would be waiting to have dinner together. Harry wouldn't be bothered by Ginny Weasley anymore, since she was proudly dating Luna Lovegood and was very much in love with the whimsical blonde witch. Harry smiled, watching them walk in with each other, hand in hand as they kissed each other goodbye. Harry felt a dull pang in his chest. He ached to be that open with Draco Malfoy, but knew that he couldn't be. He was the Boy Who Lived and Draco was the son of a Death Eater. They should hate each other with violent passion but instead, loved each other with violent passion. Harry ate a simple meal of bangers, mash and beans followed by treacle tart, his favourite food. He sipped his pumpkin juice as he talked amicably with the other Gryffindors. He glanced over at the Slytherin table, seeing Draco arguing with Pansy Parkinson. 'Probably trying to get her to leave him alone. She's obsessed with him but he's MINE.' Harry thought to himself possessively. Draco ate his meal of carrots, peas and chicken vol au vants sullenly. He took a small helping of brownie for dessert, having an obsession with chocolate that had come from his sweet toothed boyfriend. He smiled at the thought of feeding Harry brownies while snuggling with him on the couch in the Room of Requirement tomorrow. It warmed his heart to think of his sweetly chivalrous Gryffindor boyfriend. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang was staring at Harry like he was Merlin reincarnated. It made Draco sick to see someone looking at _his_ boyfriend like that. He found himself wanting desperately to go over to the Gryffindor table and crush his lips against Harry's to show her that Harry was taken.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions and Conundrums

**A/N: Hello my dears! I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded much in a while. This is the second chapter to my second Drarry fic and I can't wait to see your reaction to their fluffy adorable interactions!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That belongs to our Queen Rowling.**

After dinner, Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower where he finished his homework, Hermione's orders, and went to bed. He whispered quietly in Parseltongue so that no one would hear him, " _Goodnight Malfoy. Sweet dreams._ " The following morning, Harry went to Charms, which he had with the Ravenclaws but had an early morning meeting with Professor Dumbledore which he couldn't afford to miss. He made his way to the Headmaster's office, a smile on his face as he thought of Draco Malfoy in Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, knowing that his angry blond kitten wasn't particularly fond of that class. He knocked on the door of his mentor's office as he quietly said the password – _Lemon Drops_. The door swung open and Harry walked in. _"Ah,_ Harry. Good to see you, my young friend. How are you on this fine day? Care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked him happily, offering him a lemon drop. Harry politely declined the lemon drop with a smile, "No, thank you. What did you need me for, Headmaster?" Dumbledore smiled at the Chosen One as he answered quietly, "How are your studies coming along, Harry?" Harry answered with poorly hidden curiosity, "Well, thank you." Dumbledore smiled at him as he curiously asked the young Gryffindor, "And what of your _extra-curricular activities_?" Harry's brow furrowed as he asked what the Headmaster meant, "Sir?" Dumbledore asked inquisitively with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, "Well, I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with Miss Granger…?" Harry smiled as he answered, "No, sir. She's brilliant but we're just friends. More like siblings, actually." Dumbledore smiled in an assuring way but paused to ask, "I see… Have you found any interesting witches here in Hogwarts?" Harry looked down at his tattered old trainers as he summoned his courage, he looked the Headmaster in the eyes and told him, "You see sir, I'm bisexual. And I _have_ found someone, but for their safety; I'd rather not state who it is I'm currently seeing." Dumbledore smiled at this as he nodded. He reassured Harry as he said, "I see, Harry. I've had my suspicions for a while now. Go on now, you don't want to be late for class. Your mustn't keep Professor Flitwick waiting." Harry smiled at his mentor and left the Headmaster's office with a thankful smile to Albus Dumbledore.

Harry walked to Charms class. that Gryffindor shared with the Slytherins. Herbology was over now and Draco was probably on his way to Charms too. Harry sat down at his usual desk and waited for the lesson to start. When Charms was over, he went to the Great Hall for lunch, as people were piling into the Great Hall. Harry heard someone call out, "Potter? _Potter!_ Where are you?" Harry knew his boyfriend's voice _anywhere._ He sneaked up behind his blond boyfriend and grabbed his arm, leading him into a dimly lit alcove where they wouldn't be seen or heard easily. _"Shh,_ Malfoy! Ron and Hermione will hear you!" Harry whispered lowly, smiling at his boyfriend and kissing his cheek in greeting. Draco smirked at him as he answered with a raised blond eyebrow, "What do I care if Weasley and Granger hear us?" Harry scowled at him as he replied in a hissed tone, "I'll _make_ you bloody care if you're not careful, Malfoy!" Draco smirked at him as he playfully answered his taller boyfriend, _"Ooh,_ is that a promise, Potter?" Harry gritted his teeth as he answered vehemently, _"No,_ it's a threat. Now either shut _up_ or bugger _off."_ Draco whispered into the taller boy's neck, "I can be quiet, Potter." Harry smirked at that as he answered happily, "Good enough for me." He kissed the shorter wizard's lips tenderly, knowing that they couldn't be seen or heard. After what seemed like hours but where actually minutes, Harry ended the kiss as he whispered to Draco, "See you tonight, Malfoy." Draco smiled softly at him as he kissed his cheek and answered lightly, "Wouldn't miss it, Potter. See you." With that, they went their separate ways to either the Gryffindor or Slytherin table.

When Harry sat down at the table, he noticed that Ron wasn't here yet and sighed with relief. However, he failed to see Hermione sitting right next to him. "Hi Harry. You look awfully tense. Is there something wrong?" she asked curiously, putting her book down for a moment to look him in the eye. Harry, deciding to be truthful with his technical sister whispered to her, raking a hand through his unruly jet locks, "Oh, 'Mione… What'll I _do?"_ Hermione noticed the exasperation and helplessness in her brother in all but blood's tone. She rolled her eyes as she asked, "What have you done _this_ time, Harry?" Harry looked her with a slight hint of worry in his emerald eyes as he whispered, "I've gone and fallen in love with the greatest prat in this universe but I also think that he loves me too, in his own smug way." Hermione, being the only person in the castle to know that Harry was bisexual, save for the few partners he'd had. knew what Harry was talking about but was in shock; as she assumed that Harry was talking about his ex-boyfriend, Michael King. a Muggleborn Ravenclaw wizard. She gasped slightly as she asked him with a hint of distress in her tone, feeling protective of her _brother,"What?_ Harry, I thought that you told me that the Ravenclaw that you were seeing was –" Harry interupted her by explaining further, "I'm not talking about _Michael._ I'm talking about _Malfoy."_ Hermione was shell-shocked but in hindsight, saw it coming. She _answered_ in a whispered hiss, _"Malfoy?_ What could you _possibly_ see in Malfoy?" Harry shot her a boyish grin as he teasingly answered his little sister in all but blood, "I could ask you the same about Snape, Hermione." Hermione flushed scarlet as she shyly rambled about her reasons for being in love with Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts, _"Err…_ I suppose you're right. Well, he's tall, dark, handsome, clever, you get the gist, Harry. How would you describe Malfoy?" Harry sighed as he answered her in a dazed sort of tone, "Malfoy's _beautiful._ Those silver eyes, pale milky skin that I want to devour, full kissable lips, cheekbones that could cut glass… But he's also brilliant at Potions, clever, sharp as his cheekbones are and Merlin, Mione; he's determined and ambitious…" Hermione smiled at Harry as she teased him lightly in a sisterly fashion, "Oh _Harry,_ you're in _deep,_ aren't you?" Harry laughed as he answered in a similar joking tone, "I'm buggered, aren't' I, 'Mione?" Hermione laughed as she answered teasingly with a smile, "No, you just have I.L.W.A.S. disorder. Don't worry, I have it too. It takes one to know one and whatnot." Harry looked at her with a furrowed brow, confused if she was joking or not. He asked curiously, "What's _that?"_ Hermone grinned as she answered matter of factly, "Well, it's In Love with A Slytherin disorder, of course. It can happen for no reason, or for a reason. You _clearly_ have it bad for Malfoy and I, for Snape for some apparent reason, right Harry?" Harry laughed at her and replied teasingly in a quiet tone only Hermione could barely hear, "Well actually, that's not true. You may not have a reason for loving Snape. But _I_ have a reason for loving Malfoy. We've been dating in secret for a while now." Hermione grinned as she proudly answered, "Professor Snape let me answer a question in class the other day." Harry grinned as he answered her, "Don't get your hopes up, Mione. Just remember; our Slytherins can be gits sometimes but other times, they can be as sweet as treacle tart. Well, at least _mine_ can." he added in a teasing note. Hermione shot him a pretend glare and they both laughed it off. They noticed that Ron hadn't showm up yet. Harry mused to himself. ' _He must be having lunch with Lavender again..._ '


	3. Chapter 3: Realisations

**A/N: This is going to be roughly ten to twelve chapters long and follows through until a little while after Deathly Hallows. Just thought that I'd let you know, my dears. Now, let's go and see what our young wizards are up to, hm?**

After lunch, Harry had a study slot in his time table and decided to go against Hemione's wishes to join her in the library, he took the time to seek out his blond Slytherin boyfriend. He found Draco on his way to the grounds for a stroll. He took him by the hand. surprising the blond wizard a little. Harry whispered to him lowly, "Malfoy, come with me. _Now."_ Draco replied in a low drawl, one that Harry was accustomed to relating to his boyfriend, "Alright Potter, what did you need me for?" Harry smirked at him as he answered cheekily, "Who said I needed you? I _wanted_ you." Draco's eyes darkened to become more pewter than silver as his inner monologue screamed at him to kiss Harry, _now._ Draco thought that it was high time that he was straight with Harry, or rather, told him the truth. He murmured to Harry "Oh, I see. Well, you see Potter, I'm not straight either, as we've well established, and the fact is – you're a gorgeous bastard." Harry playfully interupted his boyfriend's confession with a wide cheeky grin, "Oh? _I'm_ the bastard, _am_ I?" Draco chuckled softly and swatted Harry's shoulder playfully as he teasingly told him, "Now now, Potter. Play nicely or I may have to _punish_ you, oldest boy in the relationship duties, you know." Harry clutched his chest in false scandal, he whispered in a shocked tone, "You wouldn't _dare!"_ Draco smirked at his boyfriend's playful false theatrics as he whispered darkly, "Watch me. Meet me in my rooms after dinner for your punishment, Potter." Harry moaned a little, as Draco was kissing his neck now, as he answered, _"Mm…_ I'll be there as soon as I can…" Draco smirked as he murmured against the taller wizard's neck, "No hurry, Potter." Harry corrected him with a confident tone in his voice. "Harry." Draco looked at him with a confused expression as he asked Harry with awe in his tone, _"What?"_ Harry answered with a grin. "My name. It's Harry." Draco grinned at him ecstatically as he answered cheerfully, "Alright, _Harry._ Draco Malfoy, at your service." Harry kissed the shorter wizard's pale blond hair as he whispered, "Thank you, _Draco."_ That was the moment that they both started using each other's first names. And it couldn't have been any more perfect than it already was.

A week or so later, Harry and his boyfriend Draco were walking together in the grounds. Not many people were about, so it was alright for them to do this, while keeping their relationship for a secret, for now. Suddenly, Draco whispered lovingly to his boyfriend, "I hate you, Harry." Harry, in a slight state of shock upon realising the tone of love in his boyfriend's voice, asked as his own voice strained slightly, "What did you just say, Draco?" Draco smiled at him as he whispered once more,"I _said;_ I hate you." Harry lovingly replied with a winning smile. "I hate you too, Draco." The two wizards were so caught up in professing their growingly serious feelings for each other didn't notice Hermione sneak up behind them. She whispered to them with a roll of her honey brown eyes, "That's not how you say it, guys." Draco, noticing who was speaking rolled his eyes at her as he answered in a drawled tone, "Oh? How _do_ we say it then, Granger?" Hermione cleared her throat and answered with a smile, "I believe it's pronounced ' _I love you_ ' not ' _I hate you._ ', Malfoy." Draco smirked at her as he coyly answered, "Well, we're not quite at that stage in our relationship just yet, are we, Harry?" Harry smiled at his loving boyfriend, grasped his hand as he entwined their fingers and proudly whispered back, "No Draco, we're not." Draco smiled at his adorable Gryffindor boyfriend as he answered Hermione with a smug note in his voice as he informed her, "By the way Granger, my godfather's rooms are the first left behind the Potions classroom. Black door, silver hinges. The password is ' _ut catuli leonis_ ' which means _'_ _lioness'_ in English." Hermione shot him a grin, silently thanking him for the information as she cheerfully answered. "Thanks, Malfoy. See you in the Common Room, Harry." Harry smiled at his boyfriend and his sister figure as he bid Hermione goodbye, "Bye, Mione. See you later!" Draco answered in a drawled tone, "No problem, Granger. Do tell him that said _'_ _hello'."_ Hermione nodded as she walked off to find the Potions Master of Hogwarts, otherwise known as Hermione Granger's love interest. Some say that it's revolting but Harry thought that it was sweet, with influence from Draco; that Professor Snape now had someone to spend his lonely hours with, even though he drove Lily away from himself with his own doing on that fateful day that he called her the racist term for a Muggleborn witch or wizard. This was his second chance. With Hermione, who was his equal in many ways; they could have stimulating conversations together, refer books to one another, talk about mistakes. comfort each other, scold each other and take care of each other. Granted, Hermione knew how to keep the snarky Potions Master in his place. And partly, that's what made them fit together so well. Imperfect love is often the best kind of love, or so they say.

Draco turned to Harry as he sadly told him, "Harry, it's lunchtime now. And we have to sit at our House tables... I don't want to leave you but I have to." Harry smiled at his boyfriend's adorable nature. He kissed the blond's nose as he answered, "I understand how you feel, Draco. It's stupid that Houses are separated during meals. I'll see you tonight in the Room of Requirement though, right Draco?" Draco smirked at him as he answered, "Alright. Harry. And of course you will. See you then?" Draco kissed his lips one last time before their meeting in the Room of Requirement that had quickly become their sanctuary for not hiding their love for each other. Harry headed over tot the Gryffindor table and ate a simple meal of shepherd's pie with a glass of pumpkin juice. Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco quietly ate his meal of croutons, salad, quiche, pork pie and a vegetable pasty. He enjoyed his pastries, Draco Malfoy did. After his meal. he slipped off to the library to read an old Potions tome that the blond's godfather had referred to him for their upcoming assignment. He didn't notice Pansy Parkinson following him like a lost puppy with a lovesick expression on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Potter's Possessive Problem

**A/N: This story is probably one of the most fun stories I've ever written. As you can tell, I love writing the dialogue for our boys.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the Wizarding World - Merlin's beard, Drarry would have been canon. Wolfstar too 3. Can you guess my OTPs? Haha :)**

Pansy walked over to him, placing her arms around his shoulders as she whispered, "Guess who, Drakey?" Draco gritted his teeth as he grounded out, "Bugger off. Parkinson. I'm _trying_ to study." She fluttered her eyelashes at him an she answered happily, "I'll sit here and watch you study! If you need any books. I could go and fetch them for you." With that. she plonked herself down gracefully onto the nearest seat to Draco. He inhaled sharply. trying to concentrate on the copy of Moste Potente Potions but it was virtually impossible with Pansy almost breathing down his neck. He inhaled sharply again, roughly packing his things away and getting out of the library as fast as his legs could carry him. He rushed to find his boyfriend, who he knew from memorizing his time table, would be walking through the more deserted part of the grounds right about now.

He searched for Harry and found him walking around an old withered looking beech tree. "Harry! I _need_ you to kiss me, _right now._ Parkinson has it in her head that I'm _hers_ and you know that I'm as gay as _they_ come. We need to show her because if she won't listen to _me_ then she won't listen to anyone." Harry held his discomforted dragon as close to his chest as possible as he murmured comfortingly into his ear, "Fair enough. I rather like the idea of claiming your lips in a kiss, Draco." The adorable couple spotted Pansy, who was rapidly coming closer to them. They started kissing passionately, as if their lives depended on them entwining their tongues. Upon seeing this, Pansy shrieked with jealousy biting and plainly clear in her tone, "What in the name of Merlin is _going_ on here, Drakey?!" Draco smirked against Harry's lips and parted the kiss momentarily. He spoke quickly to Pansy with his bruised lips from Harry's over eagerness to show the witch in question that Draco was taken. "My boyfriend's kissing me. Now bugger off, Parkinson." Pansy all but screamed at him with rage, _"What?!_ No! You're mine, Drakey. _Mine._ Our parents even set up a betrothal contract for us and everything!"

At this point, Harry had heard enough. He was enraged that this witch had the gall to set up a betrothal contract with Draco when he had told her that he was seeing someone. Harry angrily stated to her, barely containing his rage, _"_ _WHAT?!_ Why the bloody hell would you do that? You _know_ that he wouldn't lie about who he's seeing, proud bugger doesn't stop bragging that I love him, you nosy little twit! What claim do _you_ have over him?" Pansy whined to the Chosen One, "But... I _love_ him." Harry sardonically bit back at her, "Yeah? Well, I do too. And he loves me in _return,_ don't you Dray?" Harry over dramatized their relationship, bringing it a little over the top to Draco's amusement and Pansy's horror. Draco smiled as he answered Harry lovingly, "Indeed I do, Har. You're the sky to my star, the pumpkin to my juice, the butter to my beer and whatnot." Tears of bitter rage, jealousy and hate for Harry because of him beating her to Draco's heart ran down her face as she fled the grounds, running back inside to b consoled by either or both of the Greengrass sisters. Draco ran a hand through his hair roughly as he apologized to his boyfriend, who was in stitches laughing by now, "Sorry that we had to go over the top there, Harry. She wouldn't leave me alone. I kind of liked it when you called me 'Dray'. It's cute." Harry smirked at his sweet blond boyfriend as he answered, kissing his lips chastely, "Thanks. I like the sound of 'Har' from those lovely lips of yours too, Dray." Draco moaned slightly at the sound of his new nickname from Harry's lips, _"_ _Mm…_ I agree, Har. Should we go to my rooms?" Harry smiled at him as he answered happily, "You know, I think that's the best idea you've had all day. Apart from claiming you in front of Parkinson that is, Dray." Draco smiled serenely at Harry as he whispered to him meaningfully, "Har, we _have_ to tell Weasley and Blaise soon." Harry smiled, knowing that Ron and Draco's friend, Blaise had to know about their relationship sooner or later,"OK, _soon._ But right now, to your rooms." he whispered back to the blond.


	5. Chapter 5: Telling the Best Friends

**A/N: As you can probably tell, this is one of my favourite things to do - writing Drarry fanfiction. It's so much fun to write the dialogue between the two adorable wizards! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I had Solstice and Winter exams at my college but now the time of Solstice is almost done.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and she owns this amazing series that my life has been devoted to since the age of eleven 2.**

And so, the two wizards went to Draco's private rooms, a gift from his father at the start of term. The two boys who were steadfastly falling deeper and harder for each other as each day passed, they knew that they eventually had to tell Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini, their best friends about their relationship with the person they were supposed to despise. That morning, before breakfast, Harry gathered his Gryffindor courage and sat down right beside Ron, his best friend. Ron. He nervously asked Ron, "Err, Ron…? Could I talk to you?" Ron smiled at him, halfway through his second piece of toast as he answered happily, "Sure mate. What's the problem, Harry?" Harry smiled at him as he nervously raked a hand through his unruly raven hair, timidly telling his best friend, "Remember a while ago, I told you that I was bisexual? I found someone to love… and err… It's – it's a _boy."_ Ron paled a little but answered assuringly, "Oh, err… right then. Who is it?" Harry gulped but told his friend the truth, happy to finally be free to be with his dragon after he told Ron this. When he confessed to Ron, he and Draco would be free to be out and open. He whispered to Ron, "Um… Well, you see… It's _Malfoy._ Draco Malfoy. The heart wants what it wants and apparently, mine wants a snarky Slytherin git." Ron dropped his toast in suprise as he whispered back with a tone of shock, _"WHAT?!_ _Malfoy?_ Are – are you serious?" Harry looked straight into Ron's blue eyes as he stated seriously, "Yeah, I am. I _love_ him. We've been dating for a while now but I didn't want to tell you until now because I was afraid that you'd get steamed with me a-and hate me…" Ron grabbed Harry's hand and looked into his emerald eyes as he sincerely told his best mate and brother in all but blood, "Harry mate, I could _never_ hate you. You must have a really _bloodied_ up taste in men to love Malfoy but you're my best mate and I have to respect your opinion." Harry grinned happily as he thanked Ron sincerely, "I can't thank you enough for responding calmly, Ron." Ron grinned at him as he answered happily, "No worries, mate. Just one thing, Harry; please – I'm begging you, don't you _ever_ regale me with stories about how Malfoy is in bed. I'm already scarred _enough_ about Snape and Hermione, thanks." Harry laughed as he cheerfully replied with a joking tone, "Fair enough, mate. I'll do my best to honour that promise. But… he _is_ an amazing kisser…" Ron blushed and covered his ears with his hands as he all but shouted, "I don't want to know!" Harry laughed.

Over at the Slytherin table, things were going well too. Draco Malfoy was just about to come out to Blaise that he and Harry were dating. He was so worried that Blaise - his only proper friend in Slytherin - would shun him. He nervously caught the Italian wizard's attention as he asked, "Blaise, do you remember when I told you that I'm gay?" Blaise grinned, knowing where this was going. He replied with not a shred of knowing in his tone, "How could I forget, _amico?"_ Draco smiled at his acceptance to that. Draco took a deep breath, nervously telling him, "I've found someone to love me. For who I am. Malfoy qualities and all." Blaise quirked his left eyebrow towards the sky as he innocently asked his best friend, "Potter finally loved you back then, Draco?" Draco, astonuded and worried that he and Harry were being obvious he asked Blaise, "How did you _know_?!" Blaise smiled as he told his best friend with a smirk, "You two aren't exactly what someone could call 'subtle', _mi amico_." Draco smiled as he answered sincerely, "Thank you for accepting us." Blaise smiled at his friend, pouring himself a cup of coffee as he replied, "How could I not? You accepted Theo and I, after all. In return, we must support you and your lion." Draco blushed slightly as he answered gratefully, "Thank you. Now, how are we going to get Pansy to leave Har and I alone?" Blaise smirked at his best friend, who had forgotten himself. He asked the blond in a friendly teasing tone, "Oh, so it's ' _Har_ ' these days instead of ' _Potter_ ' is it?" Draco blushed as he answered in a drawled tone, "Don't tease. And yes, it is. Oh Blaise, the bloody Gryffindor sweetheart calls me ' _Dray_ ' – what was I _supposed_ to do? I melted." Blaise grinned as he answered in a friendly teasing tone again, "That much is clear, old friend. On the matter of Miss Parkinson, I'm unsure. You could always confund her into believing that she's in love with Alexander Rosier. He's a fine Pureblood specimen." Draco looked at Blaise like he had completely gone mad. Alexander and Draco had history together. They had been dating during Draco's first year, as he had known that he was gay for quite some time but didn't let Lucius know this. After all, this was the one thing that his father couldn't hear about. They had broken up messily, Alexander had accused Draco of having eyes for another man as well as cheating on him when Draco was faithful but mooning over Harry Potter. They had broken up messily and hadn't spoken to each other ever since. Alexander would look at dating Pansy Parkinson as a means to make Draco jealous - already knowing that Draco was simply gay.

Going back to the moment at hand, Draco asked Blaise in an exasperated tone, "You want me to pin my stalker on my jealous-of-Harry ex-boyfriend?" Blaise smiled at him as he answered with a raised eyebrow, "What other choice do you have?" Draco pondered on it for a moment and then answered Blaise confidently with a smirk, "You're right. Let's do it. We can have her confunded and then it's Rosier's problem." Blaise smiled, as he answered his old friend, " _Essattemente_ , my old friend. (Exactly)" Draco smirked at him and looked over to the Gryffindor table, where his boyfriend was staring at him. He cautiously winked at Harry, just to see what he would do. The raven haired wizard winked back as he mouthed ' _see you tonight!_ ' Draco blushed and Blaise rolled his eyes. He whispered to his friend, "Be careful or you'll both be out." Draco grinned as he answered. "That was our initial plan. We tell our best friends - in my sad case, you - and then wait until the school finds out. We're going to be open just as soon as Har tells Weasley." Draco anxiously ate some toast and poured a cup of strong coffee. He grinned, realising something. He excitedly told Blaise, "We'll be able to hold hands, walk each other to class, kiss each other goodbye and do couple things together!" Draco, in his excited state, hadn't seen Theo Nott sit down at the table. Theo greeted Blaise with a kiss to his cheek, "'Morning, beautiful." Blaise smiled as he teased, "And just where have you been, amore?" Theo smirked as he answered, "Oh, you know. Just attempting to get rid of the proof of last night." Blaise smirked as he answered, "Why hide it, _amore_? Are you afraid to wear the bruises that I leave on that _lovely_ pale skin of yours?" Theo smirked as he answered, "No, I'm not. And just because that _beautiful_ dark skin of yours doesn't show much proof doesn't mean that you can give me shit about it, love." Draco chuckled lightly at the arguing couple. Harry smiled at him from the Gryffindor table. He turned to Ron as he asked him, "Ron, can I ask you something?" Ron happily answered while he was waiting for Lavender to return, "Go ahead, mate. What's on your mind?" Harry answered with a shy smile, "Do you mind if I go and see Draco now that you know?" Ron smiled at him as he told him, "Er… OK. Lav should be here any moment now." Harry smiled at his best mate as he got up to go and talk to his blond Slytherin boyfriend with pride in his steps.


	6. Chapter 6: Tenderness

**A/N: I can't wait for you guys to read this. This is later in the storyline. Somewhere during the Goblet of Fire. I've been waiting for this! This first part isn't too long, sorry about that, dearies.**

 **Disclaimer: I didn't mention in the last chapter that Alexander Rosier is my OC and he's the only thing I own save for the storyline.**

The two adorable wizards had been dating for almost a year and Draco couldn't wait for this school year. It was the year of the Triwizard Tournament and he couldn't wait to bring Harry to the Yule Ball. Even though he had been rightfully annoyed that his Gryffindor boyfriend had entered the competition. He was worried about his welfare but he knew that someone had put Harry's name into the Goblet maliciously but wasn't sure who the culprit was. They were currently relaxing in the Room of Requirement, not long after the first task. Harry had to fight a dragon and Draco had thought it was extremely dangerous. Harry had tried to make light of it, as another nickname that he had for Draco was _'dragon'._ Draco hadn't found it funny at first as he had been worried for Harry's welfare and still was but now understood the funny side. They were lying down on a plush black leather loveseat in the Room of Requirement where they liked to go to relax sometimes. They were cuddling in each other's arms and chatting. Draco had spotted Cho Chang eyeing Cedric Diggory and his boyfriend. Needless to say, he hadn't been happy, He whispered to Harry, "Har, do tell your annoying little fangirl to bugger off." Harry looked confused, being adorably oblivious to Cho's advances. Harry asked in confusion, "Who, Ginny? She's with Luna now, Dray." Ginny had confessed her love for Luna Lovegood in the past week, asking to be her girlfriend in front of most of Gryffindor. Luna had blushed but had happily agreed to be the red head's girlfriend after being in love with her for the last three years. Draco kissed Harry's forehead as he gently asked, "No, I mean your _other_ little fangirl, stag." He had found out Harry's patronus and now sometimes called him _'stag'._ It worked with Draco's name in English too. Harry furrowed his brows together but put two and two together as he came to the sudden realisation as he whispered, "Cho Chang?" Draco smiled at him as he answered, "That's the one, Har. Looks at you as though she wants to possess you or something. Well, that's _my_ job. So she can bugger off, _right_ my stag?" Harry smiled at his adorable blond boyfriend as he answered lovingly, _"Right,_ Dray. You know that you're the only one for me, dragon."

"What did Diggory want earlier, by the way Har?" Draco asked with a curious gleam in his silver eyes. "Oh, he told to take a bath with the egg to see what it wanted. Fancy a bath in the Prefects Bathroom, my Slytherin prefect?" Harry answered seriously but then fondly teased his adorable blond boyfriend that had been made the Slytherin prefect for that year. Draco smirked as he answered teasingly, "Sounds wonderful, my Champion." With that, they went to go and take a bath in the Prefects bathroom. They both bathed in their underpants but it would be the most skin either of the two had showed anyone else or each other. Draco was shy but went into the water.

When Harry went underwater to listen to the egg, he stayed above the water. When Harry surfaced, spluttering a little, he grinned at Draco. "It sang a riddle that's the answer to the next task, dragon." Harry explained. "But what did the egg say under the water, Har?" Draco asked curiously, wrapping an arm around Draco with a smile. Harry answered him happily, snuggling into him, " _Come and seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look to figure out what we took._ Why Dray?" Draco smiled at him, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, "The merpeople in the Black Lake, Harry. And you're going to have to look for an hour underwater for something that you prize." Harry looked curiously at his boyfriend as he asked with a smile, "Any ideas about the underwater thing, dragon?" Draco thought for a few minutes before thinking of a solution, "Hmm… Gillyweed would do. I could ask my godfather if you'd like, Har." Harry kissed his forehead in thanks as he gratefully whispered, "Thanks, Dray." Not long after that, they got out of the bath. They went to go and get dried, as well as dressed back into their uniforms.


	7. Chapter 7: Second Task

**A/N: I found out that this was broken at the end so I fixed it. Sorry about that, dearies. Anyone who would like to be a beta for this story, please PM me for details :) Thank you for reading, dearies.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing apart from the plot and the fact that Hogwarts is my home :)**

The two adorable wizards had been dating for almost a year and Draco couldn't wait for this school year. It was the year of the Triwizard Tournament and he couldn't wait to bring Harry to the Yule Ball. Even though he had been rightfully annoyed that his Gryffindor boyfriend had entered the competition. He was worried about his welfare but he knew that someone had put Harry's name into the Goblet maliciously but wasn't sure who the culprit was. They were currently relaxing in the Room of Requirement, not long after the first task. Harry had to fight a dragon and Draco had thought it was extremely dangerous. Harry had tried to make light of it, as another nickname that he had for Draco was 'dragon'. Draco hadn't found it funny at first as he had been worried for Harry's welfare and still was but now understood the funny side. They were lying down on a plush black leather loveseat in the Room of Requirement where they liked to go to relax sometimes. They were cuddling in each other's arms and chatting. Draco had spotted Cho Chang eyeing Cedric Diggory and his boyfriend. Needless to say, he hadn't been happy, He whispered to Harry, "Har, do tell your annoying little fangirl to bugger off." Harry looked confused, being adorably oblivious to Cho's advances. Harry asked in confusion, "Who, Ginny? She's with Luna now, Dray." Ginny had confessed her love for Luna Lovegood in the past week, asking to be her girlfriend in front of most of Gryffindor. Luna had blushed but had happily agreed to be the red head's girlfriend after being in love with her for the last three years. Draco kissed Harry's forehead as he gently asked, "No, I mean your other little fangirl, stag." He had found out Harry's patronus and now sometimes called him 'stag'. It worked with Draco's name in English too. Harry furrowed his brows together but put two and two together as he came to the sudden realisation as he whispered, "Cho Chang?" Draco smiled at him as he answered, "That's the one, Har. Looks at you as though she wants to possess you or something. Well, that's my job. So she can bugger off, right my stag?" Harry smiled at his adorable blond boyfriend as he answered lovingly, "Right, Dray. You know that you're the only one for me, dragon."

"What did Diggory want earlier, by the way Har?" Draco asked with a curious gleam in his silver eyes. "Oh, he told to take a bath with the egg to see what it wanted. Fancy a bath in the Prefects Bathroom, my Slytherin prefect?" Harry answered seriously but then fondly teased his adorable blond boyfriend that had been made the Slytherin prefect for that year. Draco smirked as he answered teasingly, "Sounds wonderful, my Champion." With that, they went to go and take a bath in the Prefects bathroom. They both bathed in their underpants but it would be the most skin either of the two had showed anyone else or each other. Draco was shy but went into the water. When Harry went underwater to listen to the egg, he stayed above the water. When Harry surfaced, spluttering a little, he grinned at Draco. "It sang a riddle that's the answer to the next task, dragon." Harry explained. "But what did the egg say under the water, Har?" Draco asked curiously, wrapping an arm around Draco with a smile. Harry answered him happily, snuggling into him, "Come and seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look to figure out what we took. Why Dray?" Draco smiled at him, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, "The merpeople in the Black Lake, Harry. And you're going to have to look for an hour underwater for something that you prize." Harry looked curiously at his boyfriend as he asked with a smile, "Any ideas about the underwater thing, dragon?" Draco thought for a few minutes before thinking of a solution, "Hmm… Gillyweed would do. I could ask my godfather if you'd like, Har." Harry kissed his forehead in thanks as he gratefully whispered, "Thanks, Dray." Not long after that, they got out of the bath. They went to go and get dried, as well as dressed back into their uniforms.

Harry was worried. It was the day of the second task and he hadn't seen Draco since last night when he'd been called to Dumbledore's office. Draco had been planning to cheer him on from the crowd but now, was nowhere in sight. He was worried. He couldn't find Hermione either and was just plain worried. Ron had said that both were probably with Severus Snape or something. Harry knew that Draco wouldn't bail on him for no reason. He knew that something was wrong. Besides, he had the gillyweed that Draco had asked his godfather for in his hand and waited for the horn to be sounded to swallow it.

Not a few minutes later, the horn started, Harry swallowed the gillyweed and dove in. He swam towards the merpeople he saw when he realised what was going on. Pale blond hair that he would know anywhere came into focus on one of the incarcerated people. Harry quickly untied him with a severing charm and safely carried him to the surface. He dove back down to untie Gabrielle Delacour because he had notice that Fleur had to stop and hadn't rescued her sister. He carried her to the surface, handing her to her older sister before running over to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the spluttering blond. "Draco! Are you OK? I didn't know that it would be you, dragon. I'm so sorry. Are you warm enough?" he worriedly rambled to his blond boyfriend. Draco smiled weakly at him once he'd stopped spluttering. He replied gently, "Harry, calm down. I'm fine and I figured it out last night. Dumbledore called me to his office with Hermione, Delacour's sister, and Chang." Harry smiled softly at his explanation. He grabbed some more towels and wrapped one around Draco's shoulders as he gently spoke, "Here, have a towel, dragon." Draco smiled, drying himself with the towel and casting a small unnoticed warming charm on himself and Harry. "Thank you, stag." he whispered to Harry. Harry whispered to him, "You know, we never did come out to the school, dragon." Draco smirked at him knowingly as he whispered, "No time like the present, stag." Harry grinned as he replied, "If you hug me, you'll be warmer." Draco whispered to him with a smirk, "Mm, I would. But kissing would make us even warmer, Har."

With that, Harry grabbed a part of Draco's wet cloak and pulled him in towards him for a passionate kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him back lovingly. They were so engrossed in their kissing that they didn't notice the shock, surprise and even in some, disgust in the crowd. They realised the crowd's reaction when Dumbledore tapped his shoulder with a twinkle in his eyes. "Harry, my dear boy. It's time to announce the results of the second task. You and Mr. Malfoy may return to being intimate when you're alone." he told Harry knowingly. Harry just smiled and wrapped an arm around Draco as he replied, "Of course, Professor. My boyfriend and I will wait to hear the results before we leave." When that was said; there were shouts of delight and happiness for the couple, shock and disgust as well as a few jealous people who thought it unfair that the two of the most desirable boys in the school were taken.


	8. Chapter 8: Yule Ball Preparations

**A/N: Hello dearies! Sorry that it took so long to upload this. Life has been absolutely nutters. I hope you like this chapter and please review if you have anything to say - be it a comment, a suggestion or constructive critism. Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter - Wolfstar, Drarry and Deanmus would have been strictly canon. But sadly I don't and all rights go to the lovely J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing as well as Warner Bros. Studios. Now, on with the story!**

Sooner than anyone in Hogwarst knew it, the Heads of Houses announced the news of the Yule Ball. The Purebloods in the school already knew what this would entail, as many others did. Harry Potter was not one of the people who knew about the details of the Yule Ball until he had the introductory class with Professor McGonnagal. He fumed silently when he had been told that each Head of House was doing this with their students. He fumed about the thought of someone other than him dancing with Draco. He was dancing with Luna, because she had asked him. Ginny had offered to dance with Neville since girls and boys had to dance together for this introductory class. Harry and Luna talked in amiable chatter. Luna mentioned that Ginny had asked her to the ball and she wondered if Harry had asked Draco to join him. "Not yet, Luna. But I'm going to ask him later today." Harry replied. Luna had smiled serenely, mouthing something to her girlfriend who was dancing with Neville. Harry smiled at them. After the introductory dancing lesson, Harry immediately went to Draco's room to see if he was there. The blond wizard was inside, pacing and talking to himself in a sharp whisper. Harry knocked on the door and whispered the password ' _locus de draconis_ ' meaning 'room of a dragon' in English. Draco had came to the door and let him in. He looked worried and Harry wondered what was wrong. Draco smiled at him, hugging him close. He whispered " _Immarcido_." A beautiful bunch of red lilies appeared in front of them, causing Harry to smile at his thoughtfulness. Draco put a hand through his usually impeccable hair as he shyly told him, "Sorry, they seemed like the only appropriate flowers for you, stag." Harry kissed his cheek as he answered, "They're lovely, dragon. Thank you. What's the occasion though, Dray? You've not gotten me flowers before."

Draco grinned as he looked into Harry's green eyes as he asked, "Harry, would you do me the honour to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry chuckled at his boyfriend's adorable ways. He replied happily, "And give you the pleasure of shocking everyone who I came with? I'd be delighted to, Draco." Draco smiled softly as he kissed Harry's cheek in delight. "What time should I pick you up at Gryffindor Tower, Har?" Draco asked happily, planning out the afternoon in his head. "I think that half past seven should be perfect because it starts at eight, Dray." Draco smiled, kissed his boyfriend's cheek and whispered, "See you at half seven then, my gorgeous Gryffindor." Harry blushed as he kissed his nose, "Until then, my stunting Slytherin." Harry smiled as he snuggled into his boyfriend for a little while. After an hour or so he whispered, "I'm going to go and get my dress robes on, dragon." Draco smiled as he whispered, "Okay Har, I need to get mine on too. See you in a bit." Harry smiled, kissed his boyfriend once more and left for Gryffindor Tower where Ron was waiting and wailing about his ancient dress robes. Harry quickly dressed into his bottle green dress robes that were similar to his uniform. He slipped on his oxford shoes and attempted to tame his hair. He waited in the Common Room for Draco to show up. Hermione greeted him happily, looking beautiful in her flowy periwinkle blue dress robes. "Hi Harry. You look nice." She greeted him with a smile. He returned the smile as he replied, "Thanks. You look great 'Mione." She smiled at the boy who was like a brother to her, "Thanks. When is he picking you up?" Harry blushed, of course Hermione knew. She knew _everything_ , or at least according to Ron she did. "At around half past seven. How did you know?" he replied with a sheepish smile. "He told me to tell you that he'll be along shortly. And Harry, well done. He called me ' _Miss Granger_ '. I can't thank you enough." She grinned playfully at him. Harry smiled, "Oh good, he's learning." Draco picked that moment to walk into the Common Room, having gotten the password from Hermione earlier. He smiled at Harry, "Who's learning, love? Oh, hello Miss Granger. Blue is most certainly your colour." Hermione smiled as she answered, "I'm well thank you, Mr Malfoy. Black is your colour, it seems. I was just leaving. Professor Snape will be looking for me. See you downstairs." Hermione smiled and took her leave. Draco was wearing black dress robes with a white silk shirt and bowtie with black leather shoes. Harry smiled at him, walking up to his boyfriend and hugging him close to him. Draco hugged him and whispered nervously, "Do these robes make me look fat?" Harry smiled as he reassuringly answered his nervous Pureblood boyfriend, "Draco, does it matter love?" Draco, who was a little self conscious about his looks answered anxiously, "Answer the damned question, Potter – do these robes make me look fat?" Harry wasn't sure what to say so he answered simply, "No?" Draco narrowed his eyes at the brunet, "Is that… a _question_?!" Harry quickly answered, fearing the night's festivities with the angry blond kitten he loved, "No." Draco answered a little saltily, "It bloody was! Are you saying that I _do_ look fat in these robes?" Harry kissed his forehead and truthfully told him with a smile,"No, my dragon. You look lovely as ever. Now come on, let's go shock everyone that the Boy Who Lived brought Draco Malfoy to the Yule Ball. Ron and Lavender are downstairs waiting. Hermione's going to ask Snape for a dance too." Draco, who was now over his pile of nerves happily answered, kissing Harr's cheek with a smile, "Good. You look very handsome in your robes, Har." Harry blushed as he replied with a smile, "Thanks, Dray. So do you." They went downstairs to the Yule ball, to the shock of most and the delight of some. Minerva McGonnagal approached Harry with a smile as she asked, "Are you ready to lead the dance with the other Champions, Mr, Potter?" Harry looked confused as he asked, "Excuse me, Professor?" The feline professor looked down a the parchment in her hands as she sighed, "I thought I told you about leading the dance with the other Champions? My apologies, Mr. Potter. You and Mr Malfoy may start the dance now. Good luck." she winked over her spectacles. Harry smiled, whispering to Draco, "Are you ready for this, dragon?" Draco smiled, taking Harry's hand, "I could take over the world with one hand behind my back as long as the other was holding yours*, my stag." Harry smiled, leading his blond boyfriend onto the dancefloor. They led the first dance with the rest of the champions and danced most of the night away after the feast. Draco had never been happier and nor had Harry. They were free to be open about being together and no one could tell them otherwise. However, Draco couldn't help seeing the venom in Cho Chang and Pansy Parkinson's eyes. Cho was dancing with the Champions on the arm of Cedric Diggory and Pansy had been asked by Alexander Rosier who was looking very smug about that fact. Draco smirked over at them, snuggling a little closer to Harry as he did so. Harry chuckled as he whispere, "I saw that, you adorable blond ferret*." Draco blushed and Harry smiled. With that, they snuck back to Draco's rooms for some downtime to snuggle each other in peace.

* = I don't own that quote, it's copyright by whoever does

* = one of you lovelies asked what Harry would call him next and I suggested 'adorable blond ferret' because of Barty Crouch Jr.'s misuse of Transfiguration. I forgot the mention that in this chapter but it will be mentioned in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: At The Yule Ball

**A/N: Hello dearies! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I just realised that I kind of skimmed over PoA but there was a reason for that - 1; I was unsure how to write that, 2; Sirius is going to meet the lovely couple in OotP where he** _ **does not**_ **die because I refuse to hurt Remus and Har like that, 3; I'm terrible at writing dark scenes but I'm getting better. Thanks for reading and listening to my rambling, my dears. I hope you enjoy and please, if you have time, review. Thank you! Also. I hope you like my little plot twist about Mr Ronald Weasely... *laughs evilly***

 **Disclaimer: If I owned HP and it's lovely universe - I would be a Queen but I've no crown, fame, glory or adoring subjects so I'm not a Queen. That position falls to our lovely Queen Rowling.**

Draco whispered to Harry with a smile as they danced their third dance, with the blond leading with forced dance lessons ingrained in his brain, "Would you like to take a break from dancing, stag?" Harry smiled with a small nervous laugh as he replied, "Yes, please dragon. If you hadn't noticed, I'm pants at dancing." Draco chuckled and kissed his cheek, not caring who saw them as he replied, "I did, but thought that it would be rude to say so, Har." Harry guffawed with a grin as he replied with a small wink, "That didn't stop you before, Dray." Draco flushed bright red as he replied with attempted humour but wished the floor would swallow him. He replied quietly, "I resent that, Harry. I was merely frustrated because I thought you were straight. The sexual tension between us made me act like a prat." Harry kissed his nose as he answered jovially, "You could have asked, silly Slytherin of mine." Draco grinned as he replied happily, not realising the term of endearment he had called his Gryffindor, "True, and that's how we got here, isn't it love?" Harry playfully replied in a mock-angry tone with a staged frown, "Don't you dare call me that, Draco. It's too cute." Draco smirked as he replied, "Said the boy who calls me an 'adorable blond ferret'?" Harry chuckled as he replied, "Touché, my dragon, touché." Draco laughed quietly, flushing brightly as he stopped dancing and led his date over to the snack table where they got some drinks. They avoided the punch as the Weasley twins were seen putting an unknown substance in there and Merlin knows that Draco didn't trust those two as far as he could throw them. Harry spotted Ron as he grinned and greeted his best friend, "Hi Ron! Are you okay?" Ron grinned at his best mate, "Brilliant. Lavender left me for some rich Pureblood. Who knew she was like that, eh mate? Anyways, remember in the second task when we helped that gorgeous French girl out of the water because her sister couldn't finish the task? I asked her and she said yes! Harry, Malfoy; this is Gabrielle Delacour. Ella, this is my best mate Harry Potter and his boyfriend." The silvery blonde haired girl smiled at her date, " _Bonjour_ , my name is Gabrielle Delacour. It is wonderful to meet friends of Ron's. He and I have grown close in the past few days. I will miss him when my sister and I return to France." She looked longingly at Ron with a smile, her lilting accent reminded Harry of her sister, Fleur who he knew from the second task where he'd saved Gabrielle. "Draco Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you, Gabrielle. This is my boyfriend, Harry." Draco introduced with a smile, as Ron hadn't introduced him by his full name. Gabrielle smiled, "Ah yes, I thought I sensed a little animosity between you and Ron. It is wonderful to meet you and you too, Harry. Merci for the second task." Harry smiled and entwined Draco's fingers with his as he sensed Michael King approaching them, his ex boyfriend. Harry nervously whispered to Draco, "My ex-boyfriend is behind us, Dray." Draco kissed his forehead as he whispered reassuringly, "It's okay, Har. I won't let that cur a inch near you, love." Ron may hate the Malfoy heir, but even he couldn't deny the sweetness and protective tone that Malfoy had used in defending Harry in the face of his ex-boyfriend. Harry smiled nervously as he politely told Gabrielle and Ron, "Lovely seeing you again, Gabrielle and see you soon, mate. Enjoy your afternoon." Ron smiled understandingly, "See you in the Common Room, Harry mate. Come on Ella, you've got to meet my other best mate Hermione." Ron led the bright blonde French girl away on his arm in an attempt to be a gentleman as he felt like a knight in the presence of his damsel in distress. Harry's fingers nervously knotted with his boyfriend's own long pale slim fingers. Draco understood andkisded Harry's cheek to calm him down. The blond Slytherin whispered, "It's okay, Har. I'm here for you, love." Harry smiled at him, "Cheers, love. Means a lot to me that you're being so supportive, Dray." They went to sit down before Michael King and his date, a mousy brown haired witch from Hufflepuff. Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance - the Ravenclaw had sworn he was gay sand in love with Harry. ' _Yeah well, that was before he met Clarisse._ ' The Hufflepuff dancing with Harry's jealous-of-Draco ex-boyfriend was none oother than Clarisse Firefly - an old friend of Luna Lovegood's. After Luna had come out to Harry and a few other close friends, the Gryffindor had assumed that Luna and Clarisse were dating because Luna hsd confided in him that she loved someone but they were straight... or so she thought. It turned out that Luna's love was Ginny Weasley. Harry was unsure how he didn't see it coming as the two were inseparable in the library - whenever Ginny decided she wanted to see her girlfriend. That however, is a story for another time*.

Harry grimaced as the couple approached him and his boyfriend. "Hello Harry. How are you keeping? This is my girlfriend, Clarisse." Michael smugly greeted the Boy Who Lived. Draco smirked as he kissed Harry's cheek, pretending to have popped up from somewhere. "Hey handsome, you okay?" Michael's jaw dropped at the warm greeting his ex boyfriend received from the 'Ice Prince of Slytherin'. Harry grinned proudly at his boyfriend as he replied, wrapping hiss arm around the blond's waist, "Hi Dray. How was Blaise?" Michael blushed at their comfortably snug embrace. Feeling snubbed, and rightly so, he walked away withouta word. Harry laughed happily and kissed Draco's lips. "Thank you. I love you." The Slytherin chuckled and kissed him back, "I love you too, Harry."

I'm hoping to write a Linny / Gina fanfic soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontations and Cuddles

**Chapter 10: Confrontations and Cuddles**

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRY! Can you please forgive me for being so late to upload this? I've been meaning to write more but the other fics, college life and long-distance relationships are making that hard. Thankfully Sammy's home now and he's not going back to the UK so huzzah! More than likely, I'll be able to write more now. By the way, I edited and didn't include certain things because the plot was moving slowly as it was... Again I'm so sorry about the wait!**

Harry smiled and entwined Draco's fingers with his as he sensed Michael King approaching them, his ex-boyfriend. Draco sensed something wrong with his boyfriend and asked, "Harry are you okay? You're tense, stag." Harry whispered hoarsely, "If I told you I'm fine, would you tell me that was rubbish?"

Draco scoffed, "Yes. You know you can tell me, Har. It's okay." He kissed his cheek softly and smiled softly at him in reassurance. Harry whispered, "It's my ex. He's here and he's an even _bigger_ arse that you and your cohorts used to be." Draco kissed his forehead and wrapped an arm around his waist, and trying to make light of the situation he replied gently, "That's hard to do. What's his name, love? Give me his name and I'll kick his arse for you." Harry chuckled and put his head on Draco's shoulder, "Michael King, Ravenclaw." Draco gritted his teeth, "I remember him all too well. Smarmy Muggleborn boy… and you're not wrong. He _is_ an even bigger arse than I was." Harry smiled slightly and pecked Draco's lips, "Thanks for making light of this instead of throwing a jealous tantrum, my dragon." Draco laughed at that and mock glared at his lover, elegantly raising an eyebrow, "Over that, buffoon? No, Har love." Harry smiled and kissed him lovingly, not caring that his ex-boyfriend was watching. He danced with Draco and revelled in the way Draco had his arms around him and danced clocer to him than necessary but to Harry; it was wondrous. He shyly asked Draco, whispering in the blond's ear, "Do you want to get out of here, my dragon? The gardens are nice at night. Or we could go to the kitchen?" Draco smirked at him and whispered back, "I would be delighted to whisk you away, Mr. Potter. I have an idea, my stag." Harry smiled and replied, "Lead the way, my adorable blond ferret." Draco glared and then laughed, "Is that a particular fond nickname you've developed for me, my Champion?" Harry blushed and took his hand, as Draco led them to the kitchens.

Once he had escorted his boyfriend to the kitchens where he tickled the pear and let him in. Draco gently caressed Harry's cheek and asked one of the House Elves, "Could you organise something sweet for Harry Potter and his boyfriend, please?" The house elf blinked and replied, "Yes sir. Mopsy is being seeing to it right away." The elf popped away and arrived later with a tray holding two cups of steaming hot chocolate topped with marshmallows and a plate of cookies. She brought them down by a small table where they could sit down and be comfortable. Draco patted the House Elf's head between her ears, knowing from Dobby that they like that, "Thank you." Mopsy blushed and replied, "You is being most welcome, sirs." She popped away after that. Harry smiled at him and cheekily asked, "Since when are you civil to House Elves, Draco?" Draco flushed, looking embarrassed at his previous behaviour with Dobby. He explained to his boyfriend, "Well, Harry… After my father mistreated Dobby and I found out about it, I was so angry. Dobby was a brilliant elf. I used to give him food and fresh pillow cases. He was so scared of Lucius… It was wrong how he treated him." Harry smiled warmly and passionately kissed Draco, pulling him in by the bowtie. Draco grinned, "Not that I'm complaining, Har but what was that for?" Harry smirked at him, "I'm glad that you got some sense talked into that blond head of yours, Dray. Let's eat, hm? The hot chocolate will go cold and I've never had it before so I'm excited." Draco paused and caught Harry's wrist, giving him a soft look, "Love, you've never had hot chocolate?" Harry looked to the floor and bitterly informed Draco, "It's not like the Dursleys were giving it out or anything." Draco hugged Harry close and kissed his hair, "Try it, and if you like it, we can come down here and have some whenever you'd like, love. Your family is atrocious." Harry smiled at Draco's sweetness and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, my dragon." Harry sipped his hot chocolate and found that it was likely the most amazing thing he had ever drank in his life. He exclaimed, "Bloody hell." Draco smirked, "Isn't that usually Weasley's line, Harry?" Harry playfully swatted his arm as he replied, "This is amazing. And yeah it usually is. And it's _Ron_." Draco smiled and cleared his throat, " _Ronald_ and his date seemed quite happy."

Harry grinned as he replied, "Yeah, they did. He won't bug 'Mione anymore now, hopefully." Draco smirked and asked, "How is Miss Granger, these days?" Harry smiled and replied with a smile, "She's good. Far too excited that Snape danced with her though." Draco looked astounded but happy, "He actually danced with her? Do you know how long I've been trying to get Professor Snape to listen to me?" Harry laughed, "Hasn't he been listeing to you since you started being associated with me?" Draco smirked, "If that's the case, it's his loss. I love my boyfriend and I'm not leaving him. Ever." Harry beamed and kissed Draco's lips happily. Draco smiled and kissed him back as he asked, "I don't suppose you'd like to head back to the Room of Requirement to cuddle wihile the ball keeps going on?" Harry hugged him close and told him, "How do you know exactly how to make me feel like that?" Draco looked confused for a second, "How to make you feel what?" "Like I'm the only one that matters to you." Harry replied with a soft smile. Draco replied, kissing his nose, "That's easy, it's because – besideds my mother of course, you are the only one that matters to me." Harry beamed and kissed his forehead, "Let's go snuggle, Dray. I'm food tired from those amazing biscuits and hot chocolate." Draoc smiled and took Harry's hand, leading him back to the Room of Requirement, walking past eh door three times to imagine a cosy grey room with fluffy carpets and soft couches for snuggling on. They went inside and Draco warded the door. Harry lay down on the couch and Draco lay next to him snuggled close together and stayed there for a while, not caring if their dress robes became dirty or creased.

For some time, they lay there happily. Draco mused aloud, "You make me so happy, you know." Harry smile and replied, "You make me very happy too, Draco. You know that, right, dragon?" Draco asked, "I'm just so worried about in this tournament. People have died, stag. I can't… I can't see you die. I can't." Harry kissed his lips, looking into his silver eyes, "I'm not going anywhere, my dragon." He hugged Draco close reassuringly. They snuggled close and fell asleep together on the couch together.


End file.
